Hydraulic, pneumatic, cable, and other lines are generally used to control various functions of many types of machinery. Typically, hydraulic, pneumatic, and cable lines facilitate the transfer of motion from a control device to a remote auxiliary device through hydraulic or gas pressure transfer, or through cable translation.
In some instances, hydraulic, pneumatic, and cable lines are used to control various systems of a vehicle from a central location, such as systems controlling the brakes, clutches, steering, central locking, throttle, exhaust valves, and other systems suitable for control by lines. In these systems, an operator or a central control system initiates the transfer of motion to the auxiliary device for remote control of the device. In the example of a hydraulic braking system of a vehicle, the operator or the central control system actuates a piston within a cylinder to transfer motion to the brake calipers using pressure of the hydraulic fluid within a brake line. Changes in the pressure of the hydraulic fluid within the brake line cause the brake caliper to actuate or release, thereby indirectly controlling the velocity of the vehicle.
To avoid failure of the hydraulic, pneumatic, or cable lines, the mounting and routing of the lines are typically implemented to avoid sharp bends; prevent pinching, puncture, or abrasion; and securely route the lines from the control device to the auxiliary device. Anchors, standoffs, and other mounting devices are generally used to secure the routed lines. The aforementioned mounting design considerations are particularly critical when the line is used between two components with relative motion. In this regard, the line may flex and move as a result of the motion between the two components. In the example of a hydraulic brake line on a vehicle, proper mounting of the line near the brake caliper prevents failure of the line as it flexes and travels with the brake caliper in relation to the vehicle frame during suspension articulation. In these mounting schemes, the use of a rigid anchor on the brake line can impart undue stress and strain to the brake line during movement, leading to premature failure of the line, potentially resulting in loss of vehicle control.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved line anchor that provides protection and extends the functional life of the line. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to fulfilling these and other needs.